dcuorpfandomcom-20200213-history
Oracle Foundation
Origins Born in 1982 to Jacob and Sherry Miller, Jason grew up in Pittsburgh under fairly simple living standards. His father, a highly successful philanthropist, made far from a minimal amount of money; However, in order to keep his son grounded on the realities of life, he insisted that the Millers remain a humble family. Because of this philosophy, his father chose to live sparingly, donating most of his earnings to charities supporting the activities of costumed crime fighters. The Oracle Foundation, as it would come to be known, proved to be a valuable resource for street-level heroes throughout the east coast while it remained in operation. Shortly after he turned 10, Jason began to show signs of early mutation, primarily a highly under-developed ability to read minds. His parents did their best to support their son in understanding his new-found abilities; However, when the doctors were unable to come a clear conclusion as to the nature of his powers, Jason chose to pursue a life of science, in the hopes that he could one day unlock the secret to his own abilities. Throughout high school, Jason's abilities continued to grow. By the time he began studying at Metropolis University, he was able to not only read minds, but "hack" into them, as well. He was able to have conversations with friends and loved ones only through mental telepathy. He also began experimenting with levitating objects, including himself. In this manner, Jason was able to "fly" for short times around the city. Not only this, but he began finding ways to expel his mental forces in often violent ways. When Jason was 22, he was walking the streets of campus when he found himself an innocent bystander to a battle between Superman and Doomsday. Watching the hero take down one of the most powerful threats in the universe while protecting innocent lives awakened something in Jason. He realized that, rather than use his powers as a novelty among friends, that he should take on another persona and fight crime. Jason took to the streets and began fighting crime. He remained a relatively unknown hero, breaking up a few gang fights and thefts. That all changed quickly, however... When Jason turned 30, his father began succumbing to cancer, which he'd been battling in silence for years. As his dying wish, he granted all of his fortunes to Jason. He saw no better way to spend the last of his earnings than on the one thing he'd spent his whole life supporting: costumed heroes. Unfortunately, a relatively unknown thief by the name of Carl Jacobsen stole Jason's entire family fortune before anyone could stop it. Jason now changed his superhero mantle to the Oracle Foundation to honor his father's vision. Now, without his father's resources, Jason lives a simple life as he did before (though he still lives in his father's old penthouse in downtown Metropolis). The Oracle Foundation, however, is a larger-than-life persona, and stands for fairness; rich or poor, young or old, the Oracle Foundation shuns all evil. Adventures Oracle Foundation #1 Oracle found himself in a mind-on-mind battle with Sissy Psycho during a greater battle between Frumentar and Regan Bellona. Although Jason had nothing to do with the plot between the two, who he barely knew at the time, Sissy Psycho's attack, which was intended to cover up Bellona's true operation, caught Jason's eye as he was patroling one evening in Metropolis. Alongside Jaeindir, AlephNull, and Frumentar, Jason fought off waves of Sissy's mind-controlled zombies. The hero attempted to contain the girl in a variety of ways, but no matter what he tried, she always found a way to link her mind back to his and cause intense hallucinations. Even dropping the girl from the highest height he could fly wouldn't finish her, as her hidden gadgets left her immune to the fall. Jason finally gave up on the villain and focused on protecting innocent lives instead, allowing the other heroes to protect Dr. Maverick from Bellona. However, the prolonged mind link with the psychopath left Jason's mind slightly unstable. It is unknown exactly how permanent the damage may be... Category:Heroes Category:Metropolis